Kyuhyun Seongsaengnim
by Mommy Kyu
Summary: Kyuhyun masih berusia 23 tahun, tapi hidupnya terlalu pelik dan kini ia harus menjadi guru di sebuah SMA asrama khusus pria yang nyaris berisi siswa-siswa badung. Tapi Kyuhyun harus bertahan, ia harus menafkahi calon putranya dan ini adalah satu-satunya pekerjaan dengan lingkungan dan gaji yang layak. Mpreg, Smut, Changkyu, Yunkyu, Kyumin, Wonkyu, please dont like dont read.
1. Chapter 1

Cho Kyuhyun, pemuda tinggi semapai dengan kulit putih bersih dan wajah tampan itu genap memijak usia 23 tahun ini. Kyuhyun menyelesaikan pendidikannya di jenjang tertinggi dalam usia yang terhitung lumayan muda di negaranya, setengah tahun yang lalu, saat ia masih berusia 22. Sejak dulu ia terkenal sebagai pemuda jenius, Kyuhyun cukup menikmati julukannya itu yang saat itu membuatnya cukup populer pula. Dengan kepopulerannya itu juga, orientasi seksual Kyuhyun sudah tidak lagi jadi rahasia diantara orang-orang. Semua orang tahu kalau Cho Kyuhyun yang tampan memang tidak menyukai wanita, ia lebih memilih pria.

Dan dari sekian banyak mantan kekasihnya, ada satu pria yang sungguh-sungguh ia cintai hingga Kyuhyun rela menyerahkan tubuhnya pada orang itu. Namun sayang, sepertinya kadar cinta pemuda itu tidak seimbang dengan cinta yang sudah diberikan Kyuhyun padanya. Terkadang ada titik-titik penyesalan yang muncul dalam hatinya dan terasa jauh lebih menyakitkan daripada luka biasa yang tampak oleh mata. Kalau saja tidak banyak hal yang menimpanya saat itu, kalau saja Kyuhyun bisa berpikir lebih rasional saat itu, Kyuhyun pasti sudah mapan bekerja di perusahaan yang sudah lama diimpikannya. Tapi dengan keadaannya sekarang...

Kyuhyun berdecak, lalu menghembuskan napas dengan sedih. Diusapnya lembut perutnya yang buncit. Kemeja tebal dan sweeter yang melapisi tubuhnya masih terasa kurang untuknya menghangatkan diri, menghangatkan hatinya yang sekejap terasa mendingin. Kyuhyun mengusap perutnya lagi, semakin merasa sesak tapi ia tidak punya airmata lagi untuk menangis. Lagipula Kyuhyun mensyukuri keadaannya kini. Ia bersyukur masih bisa bekerja sebagai guru di sebuah SMA swasta, disediakan rumah kecil dalam sekolah asrama itu, mendapat gaji layak, dan diberi kesempatan kedua untuk membesarkan bayinya dalam lingkungan yang layak.

Kyuhyun juga tidak menyesali kehadiran bayi ini. Semakin besar tubuh kecil ini tumbuh dalam rahimnya, semakin besar pula cinta Kyuhyun tumbuh untuk putranya ini kelak. Bagaimanapun caranya, Kyuhyun berjanji untuk melindungi bayinya, membesarkannya dengan kasih sayang, dan memenuhi semua kebutuhan yang tak pernah bisa didapatkan Kyuhyun sedari kecil. Meskipun kekasihnya meninggalkan Kyuhyun karena nyawa yang tumbuh tanpa diharapkan ini, Kyuhyun tidak menyalahkan bayi ini. Kalau harus ada yang disalahkan, Kyuhyun akan memasang punggungnya untuk melindungi putranya yang bahkan belum diberi kesempatan untuk menghirup dinginnya dunia.

Sekarang Kyuhyun sudah memasuki trimester akhir kehamilannya, hanya menunggu 6 minggu lagi sampai putera kecilnya lahir ke dunia.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut, semakin asik mengusap-usap perutnya dan melangkah masuk ke pekarangan sekolah dengan percaya diri. Ia tidak peduli pada pandangan siswa siswa yang meliriknya aneh, atau cibiran dan jari jari yang menunjuk ke arah perutnya yang buncit.

* * *

"Kalian sudah mengerjakan tugas yang kuberikan kemarin?" Kyuhyun langsung menodong satu kelas siswa yang tengah riuh mengabaikannya. Ia memukul papan tulis dua kali, berhasil menarik perhatian hingga seluruh mata tertuju padanya. Seluruh mata, termasuk mata mata yang memandangnya tak suka. "Kumpulkan tugasnya sekarang. Oper ke depan." Perintahnya sembari berdiri tepat di tengah, di depan kelas dengan memegangi perutnya yang membuncit.

Suara ribut ribut kecil terdengar, namun alih alih buku buku itu tetap terkumpul juga. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak bisa dibohongi, ia menghitung kembali jumlah tugas yang terkumpul dan dibandingkannya dengan jumlah siswa hadir saat itu. Begitu Kyuhyun menemukan jumlah yang tidak sesuai, dengan sengit Kyuhyun memukul meja terdepan. Kembali menarik perhatian.

"Siapa yang tidak mengumpul tugas?"

Tidak ada yang menjawab.

"Taecyeon, Junsu, Kris, Chanyeol, apa kalian mengumpulkan tugas?"

Keempat nama yang dipanggil itu tetap tidak menjawab, justru dengan angkuh mereka saling tertawa satu sama lain dan mengabaikan Kyuhyun begitu saja. Kyuhyun mendengus, jengah. Ditekannya bagian bawah perut buncitnya yang tiba-tiba terasa keram. Mengajar di sekolah khusus laki-laki memang lebih sulit dari yang ia bayangkan, terlebih dengan keadaannya...

Tapi Kyuhyun menolak diremehkan hanya karena dirinya tengah mengandung besar. Dengan tegas Kyuhyun menunjuk keempat siswa itu, matanya melotot marah. "Siapapun yang tidak mengerjakan tugas silahkan keluar sekarang sebelum kulipatgandakan hukuman kalian. Sekarang!"

Suara dengusan saling menyusul satu sama lain. Bukan hanya empat orang, tujuh orang bangun dan melangkah angkuh, sebelum mereka melalui Kyuhyun, tiga diantaranya berdecih dan melempar pandangan sinis pada Kyuhyun namun Kyuhyun tetap mengabaikannya, mencoba mengabaikan satu sorot dendam yang berkilat di mata Taecyeon.

Begitu ketujuh siswa itu menghilang keluar kelas, Kyuhyun kembali membuka bukunya, memilah rumus rumus baru dan kembali menuliskannya di papan tulis. Menjelaskan dengan begitu detail meski sebagian besar siswa memilih untuk mengabaikannya.

* * *

Bel berdentang dua kali, menandakan waktu istirahat telah tiba. Kyuhyun belum selesai menjelaskan dan memberi izin saat nyaris semua siswanya berhamburan keluar. Mungkin sudah jengah berada di dalam kelas terlebih berada di satu ruangan bersama guru yang terkenal _killer_. Tapi masih ada satu siswa yang berdiam di dalam kelas, Kyuhyun baru menyadarinya saat pemuda itu bangun dan mendekat ke meja depan.

"Ya, Changmin-ah? Kau ingin menanyakan sesuatu?" Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut pada siswa favoritnya itu. Biar bagaimanapun, Changmin adalah siswa tercerdas di kelas dan Changmin tidak pernah mencoba mencari masalah dengannya. Berbeda dari siswa lain pada umumnya. Justru terkadang, siswa bertubuh tinggi dan tampan itu menawarkan bantuan padanya.

"Apa Seongsaengnim butuh bantuan?" -nah.

Kyuhyun hanya membalasnya dengan senyum tipis dan menggeleng sebelum menyusun buku-buku tugas siswanya. Ia mengusap perutnya sekali, meminta maaf pada bayinya sebelum Kyuhyun mengangkat tumpukan buku berat itu dan disandarkannya di perut. "Oh, tidak apa. Aku bisa membawanya sendiri."

Changmin gugup melihat Kyuhyun yang kewalahan. Ia benar-benar ingin membantu, terlebih saat di lihatnya Kyuhyun meringis sembari sesekali menekan bagian bawah perutnya.

"Biar kubantu, please." pinta Changmin memelas. Membuat Kyuhyun tidak bisa menolak dan akhirnya terpaksa mengalah, membiarkan pemuda itu membawakan tumpukan buku itu untuknya.

Keduanya hanya mengobrol ringan selagi mereka menuruni tangga perlahan-lahan, Changmin berusaha mengimbangi langkah pelan dan hati-hati Kyuhyun hingga mereka mencapai lantai satu. Tempat dimana kantor sekaligus kamar Kyuhyun berada. Di ruangan terpojok dengan dua pintu dan jendela yang tertutup rapat.

"Letakkan saja disitu, Changmin-sshi." Kyuhyun menunjuk meja kerjanya.

"Ada yang perlu kubantu lagi, Seongsaenim?"

"Tidak ada Changmin-sshi, kalau aku butuh bantuan, aku akan memanggilmu, ne?" Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mengucapkan terimakasih, saat Changmin sudah keluar, buru-buru dikuncinya kamar/kantor kerjanya itu dan Kyuhyun segera membaringkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur yang masih tersusun rapi.

Kyuhyun mengerang gelisah, diusapnya perut buncitnya yang terasa keram. Padahal masih ada satu bulan lebih sebelum bayinya lahir. Tapi ia semakin sering mengalami keluhan ini dan itu. "Kau banyak merepotkan umma akhir-akhir ini, baby." ujar Kyuhyun sembari mengusap perutnya. Tapi curahan hatinya yang sederhana itu mendapat respon dua tendangan lembut dari dalam rahimnya. Kyuhyun hanya tertawa, dan mengusap perutnya makin lembut. "Umma hanya bercanda, sayang." ujarnya sembari terbangun dengan susah payah. Dengan langkah terbuka, Kyuhyun membuka kulkas di sisi jendela kamarnya. Senyum sedihnya sempat terukir saat tanpa sengaja ia melirik sebuah bingkai foto di atas kulkas. Kyuhyun bahkan tidak mengerti kenapa ia tetap memajang foto itu.

"Kau lapar? Kita cari makanan, ne?"

* * *

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

Warning! MPREG! ANGST! SMUT KYUHYUN X YUNHO. DONT LIKE DONT READ!

...-...

Kyuhyun tengah sibuk memeriksa tugas-tugas siswanya saat pintu ruang kamarnya diketuk. Yang membuat Kyuhyun heran, ini tengah malam. Siapa yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya malam-malam begini? Terlebih, pintu yang diketuk adalah pintu pertama yang langsung berhadapan dengan taman sekolah.

Kyuhyun menyelonjorkan kakinya terlebih dulu, memijat pinggang dan mengusapi perut buncitnya saat ia bangun dengan hati-hati.

Begitu Kyuhyun membuka pintu, ia dibuat kaget saat tahu siapa yang berdiri di depan kamarnya malam-malam di tengah hujan lebat seperti ini.

"Yunho-sshi? Ada apa malam-malam begini?"

Kyuhyun buru-buru menyingkir, memberi jalan pada lelaki tegap bertubuh tinggi itu untuk masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Pria itu basah kuyup, mungkin karena itu juga begitu ia menapak masuk langsung saja dibukanya kemeja yang ia kenakan. Kyuhyun tidak memprotesnya. Ia buru-buru menutup pintu dan mencarikan bathrobe.

"Istriku sedang mengamuk, aku tidak mau berada dirumah setidaknya sampai besok."

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk. Tidak berani menyela tentang kenapa kepala sekolah tempatnya bekerja harus lari kemari saat ia bertengkar dengan istrinya.

"Kau tidak keberatan kan aku bermalam disini, Kyuhyun-sshi?" Yunho melirik Kyuhyun, membuat pemuda yang berusia sepuluh tahun dibawahnya itu mendadak merona.

"Tentu saja tidak apa-apa, Yunho-sshi. Anda yang memberikan ruangan ini, anda bebas datang kapan saja." Ujar Kyuhyun sembari tersenyum ramah. "Anda mau minum apa, Yunho-sshi?"

Yunho mengikat bathrobe yang diberikan Kyuhyun padanya lalu duduk di pinggir ranjang. Ditatapnya pemuda yang tengah memunggunginya itu lekat-lekat. "Kopi panas saja."

Kyuhyun mengangguk, dan segera menuangkan kopi panas dari dalam teko. Ia memang menyediakan kopi lebih malam ini, karena Kyuhyun berniat begadang menyelesaikan pekerjaannya memeriksa tugas para siswa. Karena kebetulan besok hari minggu, Kyuhyun tidak takut dirinya akan kesiangan. Tapi ia benar-benar tidak menduga kedatangan Yunho malam ini, meski diam-diam dalam hati Kyuhyun sudah bisa mengira apa niat awal kepala sekolah muda itu datang ke kamarnya malam-malam begini.

"Kopinya, Yunho-sshi."

Kyuhyun segera berpaling saat Yunho tersenyum manis padanya dan sebisanya mengusap lembut jemarinya saat ia menyerahkan cangkir berisi kopi panas itu.

"Kau sudah memikirkan tawaranku itu, Kyuhyun-sshi?"

Hati Kyuhyun berdesir mendengarnya. Yunho sudah sering sekali menanyakan hal ini. Kepala Sekolah ini memang punya niat baik, mengadopsi anak yang belum lahir ini secara legal. Kyuhyun yakin anaknya kelak akan punya kehidupan dan masa depan cerah kalau Jung Yunho yang akan menjadi ayahnya. Tapi tetap saja, hatinya terasa berat... Bayi ini sudah hidup delapan bulan dalam tubuhnya, Kyuhyun tidak bisa menghindar untuk tidak menyayangi darah dagingnya sendiri. Ia tidak yakin dirinya bisa memberikan bayi ini pada orang lain. "B-berikan waktu lagi, Yunho-sshi." bisiknya lirih, sembari berpura-pura kembali fokus pada tugas-tugas di hadapannya. "Aku menyayangi anak ini."

Yunho mengangguk. "Aku mengerti." Ujarnya sembari meletakkan cangkir itu di meja nakas. "Tapi aku memberimu kesempatan untuk meraih masa depanmu sekali lagi, pikirkanlah kembali."

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk, kepalanya tertunduk. Tiba-tiba saja dadanya terasa sesak. Diam-diam dengan ditutupi meja, Kyuhyun memeluk perut besarnya dengan sebelah tangan. Memikirkan kemungkinan ia harus menyerahkan bayinya pada orang lain, demi kebaikan bayi ini— rasanya begitu berat.

"Kau tidak nyaman aku berada disini?"

Suara Yunho kembali bertanya, Kyuhyun dengan gugup menggeleng. "T-tentu saja tidak Yunho-sshi."

Yunho menyeringai, ia mengangkat sebelah tangannya pada Kyuhyun. Seakan mengisyaratkan pemud itu untuk mendekat. "Kalau begitu kemari, Kyuhyun-ah."

Hati Kyuhyun berdesir saat formalitas diantara mereka tiba-tiba berganti dengan embel-embel sederhana '_Kyuhyun-ah'_, ia hanya bisa menatap tangan yang terjulur ke arahnya itu sesaat. Tapi seakan diperintah, tubuhnya bergerak sendiri tanpa bisa menolak. Kyuhyun berdiri, ia sendiri tahu tidak mungkin menolak hal ini. Dengan lambat dan hati berat, ia melangkah mendekat ke Yunho lalu berdiri tepat di hadapan pria tinggi itu.

Tanpa menunggu, Yunho langsung menarik lengan Kyuhyun dan membimbing pemuda itu untuk duduk di atas pangkuannya. Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak menolak, ia melakukannya. Duduk disana dengan kaki dan tangan gemetar sembari sebisa mungkin membalas tatapan setajam elah milik Yunho.

"Istriku semakin menyebalkan akhir-akhir ini. Dia marah-marah pada semua hal tidak penting." Yunho memulai ceritanya, sembari memeluk pinggang Kyuhyun dengan sebelah tangannya. Sedang sebelah tangannya lagi digunakannya untuk mengusap perut buncit Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sedikit berjengit dan perutnya menegang, tapi ia masih cukup tenang untuk meladeni Yunho.

"Sejak awal aku tidak mencintainya, dan ditambah lagi dia tidak bisa memberikan anak untukku. Kenapa aku yang disalahkan? Kau setuju kalau aku menceraikannya, Kyuhyun-ah?"

Kyuhyun kebingungan, terlebih saat tangan Yunho bergerak makin naik ke dadanya. Dengan tangan gemetar ia mencoba menyingkirkan tangan itu dari sana. "K-kenapa tidak mencoba mendiskusikan hal ini dengan istri anda, Yunho-sshi? Mungkin pernikahan kalian masih bisa diselamatkan?"

"Ck! Ck!" Yunho menekan telunjuknya di bibir Kyuhyun, mengisyaratkan pemuda itu untuk diam. "Pernikahan ini sudah tidak bisa diselamatkan." Ujarnya sinis. "Kau lebih manis dari istriku, kau lebih baik, kau penyabar, kau tegar. Kenapa kita tidak bertemu sejak awal saja, hm?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum canggung. Ia berjengit, menggigil saat tiba-tiba Yunho menyelipkan kepalanya di ceruk lehernya lalu mulai menghisapi daging sensitif itu dengan penuh perhatian.

"Kau pasti tahu kenapa aku datang kemari malam-malam, ne?"

"N-ne"

"Kau ingin menolaknya? Aku akan pergi sekarang kalau kau tidak mau."

Kyuhyun merasa dilema. Jujur ia tidak mau melakukannya. Tapi pria ini yang sudah memberinya kesempatan, pekerjaan, dan harapan. Bibirnya seakan terkunci untuk menolaknya. Terlebih, ini bukan pertama kalinya. Hampir dua minggu sekali Yunho datang kemari. Dan mereka melakukan hal ini. Kyuhyun berusaha menolak saat pertama Yunho mencoba menggodanya, tapi dorongan seksual yang semakin hari semakin meningkat karena kehamilan ini— membuat Kyuhyun tanpa sengaja terseret dalam hubungan gelap dengan Yunho. Ia tidak berniat melakukan hal buruk, tapi Kyuhyun tahu ia sudah terlanjur melakukan dosa ini. Dan Kyuhyun tidak bisa menghentikannya. Ia tidak ingin terusir dari tempat ini dan mengorbankan hidup bayinya.

"T-terserah padamu, Yunho-sshi." akhirnya Kyuhyun menjawab, membuat Yunho menyeringai menang. Lalu dengan lembut Yunho membimbing Kyuhyun untuk berbaring di atas ranjang, dengan penuh perhatian ia mempreteli seluruh kancing sweeter yang dikenakan Kyuhyun. Bibirnya bergerak lembut menyesapi tiap jengkal leher dan turun ke dada Kyuhyun.

Hati Yunho berdesir, melihat dada yang membengkak itu hasratnya kembali membumbung tinggi. DI masa kini, pria yang mengandung bukan lagi hal tabu. Tubuh yang diberkati itu seakan berkembang untuk mampu menampung nyawa lain, dan dada mereka juga ikut tumbuh selayaknya dada wanita. Menampung susu yang kelak akan digunakan untuk memberi makan bayi-bayinya. Yunho menekan payudara yang kenyal itu, mulai mengira-ngira ukurannya.

Tapi masa masih belum menerima keberadaan pria-pria mengandung, terlebih jika mereka tidak memiliki pasangan. Dunia akan semakin memandang mereka dengan sebelah mata. Tapi Kyuhyun ini, Cho Kyuhyun ini sudah menarik perhatiannya sejak saat pertama mereka berjumpa.

Yunho menyesap ujung puting kiri Kyuhyun, diremasnya daging kenyal itu hingga Kyuhyun mengerang dengan kaki menekuk, berusaha menahan desah dan erangan dari bibirnya.

"Jangan ditahan, Kyuhyun-ah." Bisik Yunho lembut sembari mengekang Kyuhyun diantara tangannya. Ditatapnya lembut pemuda itu. Ia membungkuk untuk meraup bibir Kyuhyun sembari sebelah tangannya menanggalkan seluruh pakaian bawah Kyuhyun. Kyuyun membalas ciumannya, perlahan lembut, sebelum persetubuhan itu berubah makin bergairah.

Yunho yang sejak awal sudah menanggalkan seluruh pakaiannya, hanya perlu menarik tali bathrobenya dan kini mereka sama-sama telanjang tanpa sehelai benangpun melindungi keduanya. Yunho melebarkan kedua kaki Kyuhyun, dengan penuh perhatian jari jempolnya sedikit menyusup ke dalam lubang rektum Kyuhyun. Katakan ia punya persiapan sejak awal, Yunho mengakuinya. Ia sudah membawa lubricant sachet di dalam kantungnya dan sekarang diolesinya di atas kejantanannya sendiri. Dengan senang hati, Yunho mengecup pipi dan bibir Kyuhyun sekali lagi, berusaha menenangkan lawannya dan meyakinkan Kyuhyun saat sebelah tangannya mengusap-ngusap juniornya sendiri.

"P-pelan-pelan, Yunho-sshi." bisik Kyuhyun dengan suara lemah, dua tangannya memeluk perutnya sendiri, seakan berusaha melindungi bayi di dalam rahimnya sebelum pria ini menghantam tubuhnya dengan benda tumpul itu. Kyuhyun tahu ini berbahaya, kandungannya sudah berusia tua. Sebulan lagi. Tapi ia tahu Yunho tidak akan bersikap kasar padanya.

"Kau tidak perlu mengingatkannya, Kyuhyun-ah." Bisik Yunho lembut sembari mengecup perut besar Kyuhyun dan bersamaan, ia mendorong juniornya masuk perlahan-lahan.

"Aaaah~" Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat, berusaha menikmati rasa sakit itu saat Yunho sudah berhasil memasukkan seluruh juniornya ke dalam rektum Kyuhyun.

Pria itu berhenti bergerak, menanti kesiapan Kyuhyun. Ia tidak akan memaksakan Kyuhyun jika pemuda itu belum siap menerima serangannya (?).

"Kau siap?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk lemah, dengan mata yang masih terpejam.

Diberi tanda start seperti itu, Yunho tanpa ragu-ragu mulai menarik pinggulnya, dan mendorongnya dalam-dalam. Menghasilkan erangan tinggi dari bibir Kyuhyun. Dalam lima belas menit, Tubuh Yunho dan Kyuhyun bersatu, suara kulit dan tubuh yang saling beradu mengisi ruangan, ditambah dengan desah dan erangan keduanya.

"Ah! Ahhng!" Kyuhyun menggeliat, menahan buncahan kenikmatan yang menderunya bertubi-tubi saat Yunho berhasil menghantam bundal prostat di dalam tubuhnya. Ia mengerang, sebelah tangan memegangi perut dan sebelah lagi memegangi lengan Yunho seakan berusaha bersandar pada pria ini.

Yunho tidak menyia-nyiakan kebebasan kedua tangannya, diremasnya dada Kyuhyun sembari terus bergerak cepat keluar dan masuk dari tubuh Kyuhyun. Suara erang dan desahan itu terdengar makin merdu di telinganya. Membuat Yunho terus bergerak untuk menemukan kenikmatan di dalam tubuh Kyuhyun, membuat lawannya sama-sama menikmati.

Tubuh Kyuhyun menegang, perutnya ikut menegang, tangannya terasa keram, saat Yunho berhenti bergerak dan membenamkan junior besar itu dalam-dalam di tubuhnya. Seakan bisa menebak apa yang terjadi, Kyuhyun menggigit bibirnya dan melenguh tinggi-tinggi saat Yunho menyemprotkan seluruh spermanya di dalam tubuh Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun terlalu berada di awang-awang, kepalanya seakan melayang. Perasaan familiar yang membuncah dari perutnya ini membuat bibirnya seakan refleks memanggil nama itu saat Yunho memijat juniornya perlahan. "S-Siwon-ahhh~"

"Siwon? Siapa Siwon?" kening Yunho mengerut, namun ia tidak berhenti memijat junior Kyuhyun hingga cairan putih menyeruak dari sana. Dengan lelah Yunho membaringkan dirinya di sebelah Kyuhyun. Pemuda itu sudah memejamkan matanya, napasnya berembus kasar dan tampaknya ia tidak berniat menjawab pertanyaan Yunho. Yunho pun tidak berniat untuk menekan pemuda itu lebih jauh, ia menarik tubuh Kyuhyun, memeluknya dengan lembut. Satu tangannya terus mengusap perut Kyuhyun dan sebelah tangannya terjulur di belakang punggung Kyuhyun untuk meremas dada kanannya.

Kyuhyun mengerang, merapatkan diri pada orang di sisinya ini, ia berbalik miring, memunggungi Yunho dan membiarkan pria itu memeluknya dari belakang. Diam-diam, sesak itu berhasil melesak di ujung matanya. Kyuhyun menangis dalam diam, baru sadar pada apa yang diucapkannya barusan. Dengan protektif, Kyuhyun memeluk perutnya sendiri. Tidak mempedulikan dua tangan Yunho yang masih belum puas memijat-mijat dua payudaranya.

'_Siwon-ah.'_

_...-..._

_tbc_


End file.
